


Best Decision I Ever Made

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Sam, F/M, Fluff, Go-karts, Sweet Sam, Vacation, anniversary with sam, boardwalk, funnel cake, giant stuffed monkey, implied sex, sam steals you away, smoothies, the beach, the fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unknown to you, it's the anniversary of when you and Sam first got together. He decides to make it special for you and takes you on a surprise trip, making sure you know what you mean to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Decision I Ever Made

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here's my previous three days of work! I hope it was worth the wait!!!

You’d been with Sam for exactly a year. He’d met you on a hunt, the two of you had spent the night together, and your one-night stand had turned into something much more. He’d left town only to come back a few days later, begging you to come with him. You didn’t go on hunts with him and Dean, mostly just hanging out at the Men of Letters bunker doing research for them and occasionally making dinner. It wasn’t ideal, but as long as you had Sam and a roof over your head, you were content.  
The morning of your anniversary, which you had forgotten, never having paid attention to it in the first place, you woke up in bed alone. This was a rare occurrence because Sam was home, and whenever he was home you’d spend time with him and cuddle all night until he got up to search for cases. But this time his warm, protective arms weren’t wrapped around you when you were expecting them to be.  
You got out of bed and threw on one of Sam’s shirts and a pair of leggings to clothe yourself. Then you walked around the bunker until you found Sam in the kitchen, making breakfast. “What’re you doing, Sammy?” you asked him sleepily.  
He turned to face you, smiling halfheartedly. “I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, but you got up earlier than I was expecting.” He walked over to you and wrapped his arms around your waist.  
“Why did you want to make breakfast in bed for me?” you asked, smiling as you placed your hands on his chest.  
“Because it’s our anniversary. A year ago today I asked you to be with me and you said yes,” he said. He didn’t sound insulted at all, much to your surprise because you felt like a terrible girlfriend for not making an effort to remember the date.  
“Oh, yeah, I guess it was a year ago. You bothered to remember that?” you asked, smiling at him.  
“Why wouldn’t I? It was the day I made the best decision of my life. Of course I want to remember it.” He kissed your forehead and went back over to the skillet of bacon.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t remember,” you said. “But I definitely agree that it was the day either of us made the best decisions of our lives.” You went up behind him and wrapped your arms around him, burying your face in his back and taking in the scent. “So what exactly do I get today?” you mumbled into his shirt.  
He removed the bacon from the pan and put it onto a plate with a paper towel, turning the stovetop off. He turned around to face you. “It’s a surprise. I was going to take you somewhere.”  
“Where?” you asked. “Like, out to dinner?”  
“No, like a little trip. I packed a small bag for you, but you’re not allowed to look inside. It’ll give it away. And Dean’s going to let us use the Impala to drive down there. It’s only a one day trip excluding travel time. But it’s something,” he said.  
“Sam, you didn’t have to do that,” you said, the urge to hug him tight taking over.  
“I know. But I wanted to. Because I love you and you deserve it. You do so much for us, I want to finally do something for you,” he said.  
You wanted to tell him that just being with you was doing enough, but you knew it would start one of those annoyingly cute couple fights that you hated. So instead you just said, “Okay.” Then you stood up on your tiptoes and kissed him. “I love you, my wonderful little moose,” you told him, pressing your forehead against his. He smiled and kissed you again gently.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam put a blindfold on you on your way to the destination, but he did let you listen to your music in the car and he let you take off the blindfold whenever you stopped to get gas or food or take a restroom break. You noticed the climate getting increasingly humid on the way there, but that was about it. You had left a little later that morning and you didn’t arrive until about eleven o’clock that night. When you got there, Sam got out of the car, went over to your side, scooped you up in his arms, and carried you inside the place you two were evidently staying. You didn’t take the blindfold off until he had set you down on a wooden deck outside and you heard the sound of waves crashing against shore. He took your blindfold off and after your eyes adjusted, you saw that you were at the beach. You turned around and saw a quaint little beachside house. “How did you…?” you asked Sam.  
“Don’t ask,” he said, chuckling.  
You jumped up into his arms and wrapped your legs around him, kissing him. You could sense him smiling, making you giggle. “You are seriously the best guy I could ever ask for,” you murmured. He kissed you again and you entangled your hands in his hair as you kissed him. “Can I go get my things from the car?” you asked after a few moments.  
“I’ll get our stuff. You just sit out here and enjoy this. I’ll be right back,” he said, putting you down. You sat on the rail of the deck and looked out at the ocean. You didn’t think Sam knew this, but you had never been to the beach before. Sam put your things in the bedroom before coming back out to find you. He placed his hands on your waist and you leaned back into him. “I was thinking we could just relax out here. Do the things couples do when they’re at the beach,” he murmured.  
“Sam… I’ve never… I’ve never been to the beach before,” you said.  
“Wait, really?” He nuzzled his chin in your shoulder. You shook your head. “Then I guess it’s a good thing I brought you down here.” You smiled. “Should we go to bed?” he asked.  
“Yeah. I could use a good night of cuddling with Sam Winchester.” You felt him chuckle and he helped you down off the railing, taking you by the hand and leading you up to your bedroom. As soon as you got there, you stripped down to just your tank top and underwear and crawled into bed. Sam was right behind you, stripping everything but his boxers. He climbed into bed next to you and you curled up beside him, intertwining your legs with his. “What did I do to deserve you?” you asked softly.  
He wrapped his arm around your waist and held your hand. “You existed.” You gave him a look, and he continued. “You had the kindest eyes I’d ever seen. You were independent and strong, but you weren’t so independent that you were bitter and hostile to people. You genuinely tried to be a good person, to make others happy. And you succeeded; you made me happy. That night we spent together, the conversations we had leading up to it… they weren’t meaningless. And I couldn’t stop thinking about them. And I realized that that one night with you wasn’t enough. I wanted every night to be like that night. So I came back for you.”  
You pulled his face to yours and kissed him. “I’m glad you did,” you said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning, you woke up in his arms, your bodies entangled together in a way only you and Sam would be able to manage to do. You released yourself from the position and tried to slide out of bed without disturbing him, but to no avail. He pulled you back in tightly and whispered groggily, “Where do you think you’re going?”  
You smiled. “I have to pee. I’ll be right back,” you replied. He let you go and you got up and went to the bathroom. In addition to voiding your bladder, you decided to shave. Legs, bikini area, underarms, the whole nine yards. It only took you about fifteen minutes to shave everything, a personal record for you. And you didn’t cut yourself. A job well done. You rinsed and dried your legs and crawled back into bed with Sam.  
“That was not ‘right back’,” he said.  
“Okay, well, I wanted to look and be my best for you. You’re welcome,” you said.  
He took the hint and ran his hand up and down your newly smooth legs. He traced your skin so lightly that it tickled, and you couldn’t help but let out a laugh. He smiled when he saw you laugh and he leaned in to kiss you, wrapping his arms even tighter around you. After a few moments, he rolled on top of you and you wrapped your arms around his neck. “I love you, Sammy,” you said when you pulled away to breathe.  
“I love you too, [Y/N],” he said before continuing to kiss you, tugging at your top.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that morning, after you and Sam decided to get yourselves out of bed, despite wanting to stay in it all day together, you changed into your swimsuits and put on some clothes over them. You went out to a breakfast buffet before going to spend some time on the beach together. Even though you had never been to the beach before now, you already knew all the stereotypical things couples did there. And you couldn’t wait to be a part of fulfilling that stereotype.  
“So you’ve never been to the beach before?” Sam asked when the two of you sat down with your food. “How come I never knew that about you?”  
You shrugged. “I guess it just never came up,” you said.  
“What else don’t I know about you?” he asked.  
You shrugged again. “What do you want to know about me that you don’t already know?”  
“Well, let’s see… I know you have a younger brother… I know your mom has cancer… I know you aren’t the biggest fan of your stepdad… I know your dad has cancer as well… I know your birthday… I know your favorite color… I know your music taste… I know you weren’t in the best place when we met not just emotionally but also financially… I know you’re not as religious as you’d like to be… I know what I don’t know.”  
“What’s that?”  
“I don’t know how your past boyfriends treated you. Which I think is a pretty important thing to know, as your current boyfriend.”  
You messed with the food on your plate that you suddenly weren’t hungry for anymore. “Well, I’ve only had a couple past boyfriends. Um, one wanted to break up with me because he thought I was cheating on him- which I wasn’t. So we broke up, and he kind of ditched me after that. The boyfriend I had after that cheated on me and I later discovered he had been lying about basically everything our relationship stood on. Which was pretty much my fault; I should’ve realized that stuff earlier on. Then I tried out a relationship with a really good guy and it just ended up not working out. But that’s all I’ve had.”  
“Well, lucky for you I won’t be anything like those other guys. I would never accuse you of cheating on me, I would never cheat on you, and I would never just ditch you. I promise I’ll never lie to you. Why? Because I actually love and care about you. And I could never stand to see you hurt.” You look down and smile slightly. “I’m serious. You should be glad I wasn’t around back then, I would’ve kicked those guys’ asses.”  
That made you laugh. You looked back up at him and said, “I love you.” You got up. “I’m gonna go get more food.” You came back with a big bowl of banana pudding and shared it with Sam. You could tell people were watching you and Sam interact, but you knew it was because you were a genuinely cute couple, not because you were obnoxiously attempting to be cute.  
After you finished breakfast/ lunch, you took his hand and he walked you down to the beach by the house you were staying in. “Come on,” he said, barely pulling you toward the water before letting go of your hand. He took his shirt off and swam out a little ways. You smiled, marveling at how attractive he was. You then stripped down to just your bikini and followed him. The water was a little cold at first, but by the time you swam over to him, it felt excellent. The water was just deep enough that if you stood on the sand, only your head up stuck out of the water, but Sam was able to stand up just fine, his shoulders above the water line. He picked you up by your waist so you weren’t struggling to stay afloat and he pulled you in close. “See what you were missing out on?” he asked.  
“Well, as long as I have you I won’t be missing out on anything,” you said, smiling. He kissed you and spun you around in the water.  
“We only have today here. We have to head back to the bunker tomorrow morning.”  
“That’s perfectly fine with me. One day will be enough. Maybe we can come back another time,” you said, winking.  
You spent some time having fun on the beach before Sam suggested going to the boardwalk, where he said there was a fair. “Sure. Let’s go,” you said, pecking him on the cheek. You went to the house to get dried off and dressed before walking over to the boardwalk. Your fingers were entwined the whole time.  
“So, if you’ve never been to the beach, have you ever been to a carnival?” he asked.  
“I’m not completely uncultured, Sam,” you said, smiling. He gazed down at you lovingly. No one had ever looked at you like that before, and you were so happy you squeezed his hand. “That being said, you have to buy me lemonade, we have to share a funnel cake, and you have to win me a prize,” you laughed.  
“I think I can manage that,” he said.  
“In addition, we have to ride the ferris wheel. Obviously,” you said.  
“We can do that.” When you got to the fair, someone took a polaroid snapshot of the two of you, and Sam bought tickets for the ferris wheel and you guys did that first. He had his arm wrapped around you and your head was nestled in his neck. Then when you got off, he bought a funnel cake for you to share. You took a big piece and ate it in one bite, getting powdered sugar all over your mouth. “You got a little something,” he said, laughing as he wiped it off with a napkin. Once you finished the funnel cake, you washed it down with a huge cup of sweet handmade lemonade.  
Your belly being full, you just moseyed around the fair and found a table to sit at until your energy was renewed. “Let’s do go-karts,” you said excitedly.  
“Alright, but be ready to lose,” he said.  
“I know something you don’t know about me. You don’t know that I am the reigning champion in every go-kart race I’ve ever been in,” you said cockily, standing up. “Come on,” you said, waving your hand. He followed you and you went to the racetrack. It was you and Sam and about ten other people racing. For most of the race, you were ahead, until someone else rammed into your side and your kart spun around and came to a stop. Sam sped past you, but when he realized that it was you in the wiped out kart, he slowed down until the employees were able to get you up and racing again. It didn’t take long for you to catch up to him and you soon passed him, taking the lead and keeping it till the finish. “Ha! I won, I beat all of you guys!” you said to Sam, pumping your hands in victory once you got out of the go-karts.  
“Well, I think you should consider how kind it was of me to slow down while you were wiped out, otherwise I would’ve totally won that one,” he said.  
“Well, it was very nice. But I don’t know if it’s what cost you the race,” you said, smiling slightly.  
“Okay, well, what’s next on the list?” he asked you.  
“Ummm… you have to win me a prize,” you said smugly. “Pick the right game.”  
“Let’s try balloon darts; I know I can do those.” And sure enough, Sam didn’t have to try very hard to be right about that. He popped a balloon with every dart on the first shot. He picked something out for you, then hands you a giant stuffed monkey. “Anything else you want to do?” he asked you. The sun was beginning to set.  
“Can we go out on the pier and watch the sunset?” you asked, looking up at him.  
He smiled and took your hand. “Of course. Anything for you.”  
Sam’s arm was wrapped around your waist as you moseyed down the pier. Once you got to the end, you sat down, swinging your legs over the edge of the pier. “Thank you for taking me down here. It was really special,” you said as you leaned your head on Sam’s shoulder.  
“I’m glad you had fun,” he said. “You mean so much to me, and I would do anything for you. I want you to know that.”  
“I do now.” You smiled. When the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, the two of you stood up and began the walk back to the little beach house. “Do you really think I was the best decision you ever made?” you asked him.  
“There is no doubt in my mind. Do you really think I’m the best decision you ever made?” he responded.  
You snicker. “You saw how shitty my life was before you swooped me up in your arms and took me with you.”  
“You still made a decision,” he pointed out.  
“Of course you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I don’t like imagining what my life would be like right now without you. It might just kill me,” you said the last sentence playfully.  
“I love you,” he said, looking down.  
You squeezed his hand tightly. “I love you too, Sam.”  
When you got back to the house, you changed into pajamas (a white v-neck and boxers for Sam and one of Sam’s shirts and short shorts for yourself) and relaxed on the couch in the living room and watched Forrest Gump. You fell asleep about halfway through the movie, and Sam got up, picked you up, carried you to bed, and climbed in and snuggled with you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You woke up spooning with him the next morning, your hair was a mess, and you were tangled in Sam’s arms. You gently moved them so you could slide out of bed, this time succeeding in keeping him asleep. You took a quick shower, brushed your hair, and scribbled a note for Sam and put it where you were previously occupying the bed. 'Went to go grab something for you before we hit the road. <3 you,' it read.  
You grabbed your wallet and walked down to the boardwalk. You had no idea what to get for him, so you just got him a location shot-glass. Then you hunted down the camera-guy from the fair last night and claimed the picture he’d taken of you and Sam. You were slightly hunched over laughing, one hand over your stomach and the other holding Sam’s hand. Sam’s body was facing the camera, but his head was turned to you, gazing down at you as you tried to stop smiling so hugely. You figured he would keep it in his wallet if you gave it to him, so you didn’t bother to buy a frame. Then you went and got a couple of smoothies for the two of you before heading back to the house.  
When you arrived, Sam was still fast asleep, now on his back. You shoved the shot-glass and the picture into your little backpack and put the smoothies in the fridge before crumpling up the note and climbing back into bed with Sam. He stirred once you curled up next to him. “Did you leave?” he mumbled, still mostly asleep.  
“Mhm. I had to go get something for you,” you said softly.  
“Mmm…” It wasn’t until about noon that Sam woke up completely. “Good morning, princess,” he told you, kissing you softly.  
“Good morning baby,” you replied, kissing him back.  
“As much as I want to stay in bed with you today, [Y/N], I’m afraid we have to get going back to the bunker,” Sam said. His forehead was placed against yours and he stroked your cheek with his thumb, your faces not even an inch apart.  
“Okay,” you murmured, even though it really wasn’t that okay. But you knew you’d have time with him once you got back home. Home. Home was with him now. Sam was your home. Not Price, Utah. But Sam Winchester. You played with his hair some more before he gave you a peck on the lips and got out of bed to pack everything up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was almost ten o’clock when you guys got back to the bunker, and Dean was in the living area watching TV and downing a beer. You came through the door first. “Hey, [Y/N],” Dean greeted you, smiling. “How was it?”  
You walked down the stairs and sat on the couch next to Dean. “It was amazing. Did you know about it? Like, did Sam tell you his plans?” you asked.  
“Well, I wasn’t just gonna let him borrow Baby without telling me why,” Dean said. “But I knew he had something special planned out for you.” As soon as Dean finished his sentence, Sam came in with your backpacks and went to throw them in the laundry room.  
“Well, thank you,” you told Dean. You kissed him on the cheek before leading Sam back to your shared bedroom.  
As soon as Sam closed the door, you turned around and began kissing him. As things were getting really intimate, you heard Dean yell, “Jeez, didn’t you guys do that enough on the trip?”  
You both chuckled and then yelled, “No” simultaneously before getting back to business.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think and feel free to request!!!  
> I can also add on an epilogue about what happened with the polaroid and the shotglass if you like :)


End file.
